


Paulo Piscis

by PitchWolf



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aquariums, Bottom Dipper Pines, Currently have no idea what to tag, Drinking, Experimentation, Fabian the deck boy, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Pirate Bill Cipher, Siren Dipper Pines, Siren Mabel Pines, Top Bill Cipher, much later though, tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchWolf/pseuds/PitchWolf
Summary: Dipper was out exploring when he saw something beautiful. That thing leads to a chain of events that will change Dipper's (and consequently everyone around him) life. But will it be for better or for worst. Follow siren Dipper as he deals with being held hostage, an annoying pirate, a semi decent deck boy and stresses that seem to follow him no matter what he does.(Title means little fish)





	1. When the little fishy gets caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. But, if you see any errors feel free to tell me. I know it can get really annoying to watch them fester. I am currently in university so I am not sure when updates will come but as it is a stress reliever, hopefully they'll be frequently.

Dipper swam as fast as his flimsy tail could take him, he was sick and tired of everyone smothering him! So what, he wanted to explore the reefs. Even if there were any sharks or any other predators, he could take them on. He may be runty for a siren but he was still stronger than the other wildlife that inhabited the ocean.

He couldn’t be anymore glad to have Mabel, whenever he had an argument with the Grunkles she would bail him out. Exploring the Reefs helped him calm after episodes. He always had his journal on him, he had engraved it on oyster shells. It was calming, documenting the species that lived around the area and discovering any new mystery that may lay hidden amongst the corals. 

Jolting out of the way of a particularly nasty Lionfish, Dipper swam to a familiar cave. He had used it as his hide out since he had started coming here to get away. As a siren, Dipper was completely useless. He could barely hunt fish, carve any jewellery and no interest in what the pod was doing. That’s not even starting on the fact that he won’t join in on the annual hunts, he would rather study their prey than hunt it.

Sometime darted past Dipper, snapping him out of his thoughts. Was that a Coelacanth? He had been looking for one of them for years! He hurried to catch up to it as it had stopped to hunt small fry. He documented its size, weight and general behaviour. He had told Mabel that he saw one when they were younger! Suddenly, it had spotted Dipper in its peripheral and started to swim away. He couldn’t let an opportunity like this go amiss.

“Hey little buddy, don’t be shy. Please just act as normal as possible so I can draw you and watch what you do.” Dipper didn’t know why he was talking to a fish, but maybe it could help calm it down if he added a tiny bit of his allure in his voice. Just as the fish slowed and Dipper was once again approaching he saw something else unusual. 

It was a gem from the above world, these were valued amongst his kind. It was a deep green colour-much prettier than the seaweed that is floating around everywhere. This would defiantly get him a mate, even with his less than average abilities… But the Coelacanth. Thinking hard about his future, Dipper decided that the prospect of a future mate of _his _choice would be much better than a single page on his journal that no body reads about a fish that nobody believes is still alive.__

__Without further ado Dipper abandoned the fossil fish and went to the beauty that lay on a fire coral- more specifically _M.complanata _. He had to be careful, he remembered when he was younger and had been envenomated by this coral, it is a nasty piece of work. Using nearby dead coral, he poked the gem until it was far enough away from the fire coral that he could safely approach it.___ _

____Just as Dipper had picked up the valuable gem, he felt the foreboding feeling that he normally got right before something went horrifically wrong. Just as that thought has encroached onto his mind, a golden net had flung itself onto him. Pinning him to the ocean floor painfully as the other dead coral dug into his gills, fleshy parts and some even poking between his scales. Dipper released a series of clicks and whistles, calling for help that would never come. He had come out too far, the pod would never hear him._ _ _ _

____A jerking sensation was what Dipper felt next, whatever had caught him had started to pull the net vertically. Dipper tried as hard as he could to swim, tear or even bite through the unusually strong rope. Unfortunately, nothing that he did worked, he was too tangled to even flex his primary fins let alone his whole tail. All he could do was sit dejectedly as he was hulled to an almost certain doom._ _ _ _

____The second Dipper was out of the water and onto the deck of a boat far larger than any he’s ever seen he was jumped. Many men pinned his appendages down. Just as his brain finally kicks into action and he has the brilliant idea to sing, something was pulled across his face and snapped his jaw shut. Was this? Did they really? Neptune’s sake they actually had the audacity to muzzle him!_ _ _ _

____Trying and failing to escape before they slaughtered him, Dipper ended up looking like a flopping fish out of water and eventually ran out of energy. He relaxed all muscles and accepted his fate. At least Grunkle Stan, Ford and Mabel can integrate with the pod more. They can have an actual life without him always weighing him down. He decided just to keep his eyes squeezed shut until that finishing blow could end his menial existence._ _ _ _

____“Why you looking like that lil fishy” Came a grating voice._ _ _ _

____Dippers eyes snapped back open and he glanced to his left to view to owner of said voice._ _ _ _

____“We won’t kill you. We need you!” He (a fact established later) laughed, enjoying an apparent inside joke._ _ _ _

____Dipper’s eyes narrowed, it not that he didn’t want to believe him. But, he didn’t believe him. Trying to convey his distrust and question his confusion all at once, all dipper managed to produce was muffled shouts. But then he realised he was having difficulty breathing. Great even if they don’t stab him between the eyes, he’s going to die of suffocation… Apparently the grating voice guy noticed that._ _ _ _

____“Oi, you miserable bunch of land lovers, let’s get this fish into the tank before it dehydrates and dies on us!”_ _ _ _

____“Yes Captain” Was the monotonous reply from the crew. So he was captain? That explained a lot about his attire and demeanor._ _ _ _

____Dipper yelped in surprise as the nets were yanked from his persons (his face being released earlier on) and he was hoisted up into very muscular arms. The walk was only a couple of minutes long but it might as well have been an eternity for the scrawny siren, his tail dragging painfully along the wooden deck and his face uncomfortably close to the others._ _ _ _

____Thankfully, it wasn’t an eternity and he was dumped into a cramped rectangular tank full of sea water. He could barely fit! The muzzle remained and the lid had been slammed shut and locked, there was no way he was getting out of this one. With a reminder to change the water once a day lest the siren suffocate, the captain ordered the remaining men out of the room._ _ _ _

____Purposefully ignoring the blatant staring of the captain, Dipper surveyed the room. It looked to be a living quarter and knowing his luck it is the captains. There were maps and trinkets attached to the walls, a single bed to the left of the room and a desk at the foot of the bed. It seemed quite empty compared to dippers room at home- impersonal too. He was quite happy to remain staring and counting every crack in the wall across from him when there was banging against the glass, startling him and causing him to smack his head on the roof._ _ _ _

____“That’ll teach you for ignoring me. Now let me introduce myself. I am Captain Bill Cipher, best known pirate in the 7 seas! Multiple peoples have bounties on me, queen hates me yada yada yada.”_ _ _ _

____Dipper tilted his head in confusion, this guy was the strangest human he had encountered. He studied him for a bit. He had a single eye visible- with the other one hidden beneath an eye patch- and that was a striking golden colour. He had golden and brown hair with a tanned body. Oddly enough he seemed to be decorated with triangles and the colour yellow. And apparently, he had still been talking…_ _ _ _

____“You are a beauty lil fishy. Can I call you lil fishy? Nah that’s too weird even for me. Not like you can answer anyway. Oh! What’s that mark on your arm? A pine tree. That’s it! I’m going to call you pine tree, Pine Tree.”_ _ _ _

____Dipper could only glare in annoyance, does he ever shut up? Neptune someone kill him now and put him out of his misery._ _ _ _

____“Anyway, where was I. Oh yeah. You, Pine Tree are very special. Some aquarium had recruited mwah to be the first to catch a siren for them to look at! Isn’t it amazing. Well not for you I suppose but I’m going to be rolling in gold. You are the key to my success pine tree. And _nothing_ is getting in my way. Enjoy your stay and _welcome to the mindscape._ ”____


	2. Meeting the deck boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I can never sit still with just one chapter published. I am pretty tired though so I cannot read through what I've written without gaining a major headache so this has not been betaed. So if you see any mistakes just tell me and ill sort it out. Any mistakes is mine yada yada yada.   
> I'd love to hear what you guys think of it so far.  
> Although I already have a plot for this story, it is quite small and I would need side stories or something to generally make it better so if anyone has any plot ideas they desperately need to share, please pop me a pm. Without further ado, to the story.

Bill had left Dipper alone after a while of awkward silence- not that Dipper could help it. In that time alone, Dipper had discovered that there are 42 wooden tiles across the roof and in them there are 12 cracks. He was glad for the temporary respite though, that Captain terrified him. His smiled was like an ultimate predator’s, his hands had seen to the deaths of hundreds and his selfishness guaranteed that anything Dipper requests or needs will not be tended too. 

The creaking of the door had brought Dipper back to reality. It was too slow and cautious to be the Captain or any of the crew mates that he had to pleasure of meeting. In fact, he would have thought that on a pirate’s ship, there wouldn’t be a single person who was anxious or scared of a restrained and terrified siren. This left Dipper mildly interested- mildly because for all he knows it could have been an enemy or prisoner here to kill him for petty revenge against Cipher. 

Dipper watched as a scrawny boy (yet still bigger than he is) stumbled into the room and stared at the captive siren in awe. He had light brown hair with muddy brown eyes, he was small and lithe and all together seemed very average and not at all like he belonged on a pirate’s ship. He walked directly to Dipper’s tank and sat in front of it. For a while he analysed the being in front of him with fascination until Dipper had grunted at him in annoyance. He wasn’t some prize animal to be ogled at by an insubordinate species, he was the top of the food chain around here! Yet here he was, scared and barely able to move.

“Umm, h…hi” The boy had squeaked out. Seeming confused by the lack of response before he looked at Dipper’s face and realised that he had a muzzle on him.   
“Oh. I guess you can’t respond. At least you can’t sing and make me drown myself I guess.” He shifted in his cross-legged position.

“I’m Fabian. I’m just the deck boy but to be a part of this crew will make me legendary. When I grow up I can tell everyone that I saw and communicated with a real-life siren. You don’t seem really dangerous though, and you look really small. Are you a loner? Is that why we were able to catch you easily?” Here Dipper scowled at the young man. He surely wasn’t that small and he wasn’t easy!

Dipper let the man child talk about his life- not like he could have stopped him- and gradually started to stretch out his fins and put them in a relaxed position. Dipper kept calling him a kid because although he may look young and small, he was sexually mature and by that deduction was a lot older and mature than the thing in front of him. He let him talk about how he was orphaned when his parents had been lost at sea when he was much younger, how he was left on the streets and had to fight for every meal and how when he was caught stealing and was about to lose his hand Cipher jumped in, killed the perpetrator and took the little scoundrel under his wing. Promising to make him a ‘real pirate worthy of his time’.

Eventually, the monotonous nature of his voice had sent Dipper to sleep. He couldn’t find any comfortable positions but beggars can’t be choosers. He dreamt of a time where he was with his family and he was a productive member of the pod, he could find a mate and have a clutch or two, he could explore the ocean at his own leisure and he never had to watch as everyone praised Mable and forget he even existed.  
Once again, Dipper was jolted out of sleep by a very loud bang and smacked his head on the roof of the tank. At this rate he would be left with a concussion. He saw who had entered the room and immediately curled himself into the tiniest of balls, protecting his vital organs. 

Bill looked on in amusement as the siren had curled himself in the tank. He was hugely proud of himself and could help by stroke his own ego. On a trip that had been deemed impossible by many, Bill had managed to bag himself a live siren within the first through tries! People struggle to sight these creatures let alone seem them in the flesh. He watched it for a second. It was a range of blue colours, ranging from baby blue on some of his fins on his arms to a deep navy blue on his tail and a large variety in between. He had a tail fin larger than normal from what he could gather from the rumours and average descriptions, his webbed hands held wicked looking talons and his eye were a deep brown- a strong contrast to the rest of his body. His hair was just a boring old muddy colour and he had a pine tree seemingly tattooed onto his arm, possibly a birth mark.   
Bill walked over to his desk to deal with the paperwork that had come in conjunction of the creatures capture and sighed at the sight of the pile that he had been avoiding. He needed a stiff drink. Hooking his coat on the back of his chair, Bill flopped himself down non- to gracefully and realised the time. 

He yelled for his first mate and knew she had heard him when the sound of heavy boots reverberated around the small cabin. Not long after being called, Pyronica strutted her way into the Captains personal quarters with a questioning look on her face. 

“It’s almost been a day. The siren seems to be sleeping more as the oxygen starts to run out in the tank. I need you to get 8 ball and change the waters of the creature.”

“Alright Cipher. Whatever you say. Hey, when are we due for land, I heard from some of the crew that the aquarium is quite far away from our original harbour?”

“Not that it’s any of your business since you’re not the navigator, but we should be arriving at the aquariums dock in 2 weeks as long as lady luck and the weather are in our favour.”

Pyronica nodded and went outside of the chambers to call for the crew mate in question. 

Dipper tried to ignore the conversation that was happening like he didn’t exist. But he couldn’t ignore the fact that he would be stuck in this infernal contraption for 2 weeks! He would have such a cramped tail and not that being moved into a larger tank would help him at all. Stupid prey thinking that they’re better than him, they should just accept the fact that they’re lower then him on the food chain and let him go. Not try to play god.

Dipper was suddenly thrown to the left as his- no the- tank was lifted by the same guy that had taken him to the prison. He was taken outside and placed on the ground, not much gentler than when he was picked up in the first place. The lid to his prison was unchained and lifted and hand reach in and grabbed Dipper. Not again, he hated being in contact with these stupid beings. 

After being unceremoniously dumped into what looked like a bath basin, Dipper could only watch as they poured the water out of the tank into the ocean and used ropes to re dunk it and pull it up. The water was clearer than the waters he was used to living in, a sure sign that he was getting further and further away from his family.  
Whilst he was sat there cowering away from the lingering touches of some of the crew members, Dipper had time to think. If he was well behaved and did everything that the pirate asked for, then he could have his muzzle removed. If his muzzle was removed then he would be able to hopefully woo the Captain into his favour, get him to pity him or simply enjoy his company. Then he could sneak off this hell hole and get back to his pod, hopefully with a few of those jewels. 

Plan set, Dipper sat passively as the tank was placed back into the chamber and Dipper brought back into it after. He tried not to flinch at any sudden movement and opted to ignore the rambling coming from the Captain.


	3. Getting invaded and drunk isn't a good mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I live 3 hours away from home and I've been up down all week. Costing a ton of money in fuel. I had actually written half of this over a week ago. Only need to do a tiny bit. Woops. But anyway I'm super tired so I havent looked for any mistakes so if you see any, once again tell me. Thanks for the kudo's guys! Comments fuel me. ;)

Dipper’s plan had gone just as he had hoped. Cipher had gotten annoyed at the staring from Dipper and Dipper had done everything that the pirate demanded of him. He stayed quiet, ate the stupid fish they gave him and did not pick up a fuss every time he was placed into the bowl when his water was being changed.

Even with the muzzle off, Dipper would not talk to the pirate. He was unstable and unpredictable and Dipper did not want to do anything that would entice his anger and get him hurt in the long shot. But, he could now have full conversations with Fabian. He wouldn’t tell him the secrets of the sirens like where the rest of the pod remain but he would tell him about the adventures that he and Mabel had been on and how protective that his Grunkles were. 

He was having one of his boring meals (seriously having this much trout should be illegal) when the boat groaned and seemed to shudder. Suddenly it lurched to the right, throwing Dipper into the side of his tank and giving him a not so nice headache. Thinking that it may have been bad weather, Dipper has settled down into his tank. But that was when he heard the shouting coming from the deck.

“Man the weapons boys, we’re under attack!”

This worried Dipper, if the other ship won and took control of this ship then they would find him. If they found him then he would probably be killed or sold off to a person much worst then an aquarium- at least they would have some experience when working with fish.

The boat lurched again but this time it felt like it was being pulled, like something had attached itself to the side of the boat. Dipper had guessed that the other crew had boarded this ship and his assumption was proven to be true when the sound of metal clashing was heard next. 

The smell of blood and the sounds of screams were working Dipper up. He never wanted to hunt humans but if he was exposed to their blood he could not control his baser instincts. He breathed deeply, trying to think of anything but the carnage outside.

Unfortunately, that was futile. The door to the chamber had slammed open as two people collided with it. Showering Dipper with the entire scent and sight of the battle. Bill seemed to be enjoying himself as he effortlessly cut down the opponent, the skill that the man showed proved that he was just as powerful- if not more- then Dipper had guessed. 

The rest of the crew seemed to be winning but they were struggling a little. 

That’s when all his control snapped. Dipper opened his mouth and released a melody that affected only half of the people onboard. The opposing people froze, their eyes glazing over and their mouths hanging open. Dipper had never put a single person under his spell before and didn’t know how to handle so many but he followed his instinct. With a passing thought as to why Bill’s crew hand not been affected, Dipper changed his tune and everyone bar one of the other ship had stumbled to the edge of the boat and leapt to their death. 

Bill’s crew cheered as their fight had become a lot easier with no casualty and they had the loot of the other ship with no effort. However, some people stood at the single person left and wondered what Dipper was going to do with him… He soon showed them.

With the other people no longer under his control, Dipper found controlling through his song much easier and sent the man to the chamber he resided in. The man slowly staggered into the room and Dipper made sure to make him close the door. The sound of screams and tearing soon followed. 

Dipper watched as the man closed the door, this would be the first time he hunted for himself and he was anxious. The only reason he was doing this was because he knew the specimen had deserved to die, when he was with his pod he knew nothing about the prey and refused to hunt them. He moved the man to the front of his tank and took off his influence.

The man screamed as Dipper dragged him into the tank, smashing his head against the floor in the process. He may have been strong as he struggled to breathe but as a siren- albeit a weak one- Dipper was much stronger than him and managed to keep his head down as he drowned. 

When the man finally passed away, Dipper starting the eating. He ripped flesh from bones and savoured the organs. He threw out the hair and nails and chewed on the marrow in the bones. This was honestly the best meal he’s had; especially after eating all that stupid trout. 

Dipper was just finishing off when Cipher walked through the door. He whistled long and low.

“Look at that mess, you sure are a killer Pine Tree.”

Dipper refused to have him ruin his good mood and motioned that he had a gift for the pirate. As Cipher cockily put his hand in front of the siren, Dipper placed a tongue in his hand. Cipher jerked back and then laughed.

“What the fuck? Not what I was expecting but it’s cool. The texture was slimy, gross.”

“I need my water changed” Dipper ignored whatever the pirate had to say.

“Well who’s fault was that? We graciously give you some of our fish and you go and eat a human with my say so.” Dipper just glared at him.

“Whatever. The crew is throwing a party and since you are the siren of the hour, you’re invited. Look at it this way, at least you get out of this water”

Sighing in resignation, Dipper opened his arms and gestured for the pirate to pick him up. Never did he ever want to be touched by the human. 

They went outside of the chamber to the deck and Dipper saw men sat on barrels, boxes or anything they can perch on. Most of them had a drink in their hand and those who didn’t were playing a shanty on a few instruments- creating a relaxed environment. Laughter ringing out as a joke was shared. 

There was a second of silence as Cipher walked into the circle but he just waved his hand and the chatter resumed. He walked a few feet and dumped Dipper into a tub before walking off to talk to others. 

Fabian walked over to Dipper and sat on a box next to him. 

“That was awesome Dipper. Thank you, you saved my life. They almost killed me.”

“It’s no problem Fabian.” Dipper mumbled, still trying to keep his silence around the other pirates but not wanting to look rude. 

“How did you control the others? Why weren’t we affected? Can you sing without putting people under? What happened to the guy in the-”

“Calm down. I’m a siren, it’s what we do. I don’t know. Again, I don’t know. You really don’t want to know.”

Fabian deflated a little but wouldn’t be quiet for long, soon he was firing questions about Dipper’s anatomy. Something Dipper would not answer until they were in a locked room where there was no chance of anyone else hearing. He trusted the kid a little bit but he would not risk any of these pirates using any information against his family and species. 

The atmosphere between Dipper started to get awkward when a cup full of amber liquid was thrust into his hand. He looked up to see who had given it to him and it was Pyronica.

“Relax kid, it’s been a tough time for you and it may get worst but you saved our lives and we owe you this one. “

Dipper gave the liquid a tensive sniff and recoiled at the strong, foul smell. It burned his nose alone, there is no way that is going anywhere near his mouth.   
Apparently, a certain pirate had also seen Dipper’s caution and laughed. 

“It’s not that bad. Besides it’ll help you forget. Or are you as wimpy as Tuna?”

Dipper knew that he was being tricked and goaded but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He would show that stupid primate life form who was a Tuna. He tipped his head back and downed the drink in one…

Only to cough his guts up straight away. Everyone around him was laughing but Dipper was too busy trying to breathe to care. Why did he always fall for their stupid tricks? Stupid prey species.

When he was finished and could breathe properly, Dipper noticed that his brain was fuzzy and his vision was getting all blurry and spinny. He flopped back down into his tub and just looked around him, enjoying the music in his ears. 

“Hmm. Who knew. Sirens are lightweights.”

“That’s probably because they don’t have alcohol in the ocean captain.” Kryptos sassed back. Receiving an icy glare in return.

Deciding to ignore the stupid land lovers, Bill grabbed Pyronica’s hand and dragged her to the middle of the deck. Spinning her to the beat, enjoying himself after having half a bottle of rum himself. This would be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have a plot but there is a giant ass gap between Dipper hating Bill and suddenly the two liking each other. I need a scene where they start to get along. My minds pulling a blank. If anyone could help with idea's it would bring the next chapter 100x faster.


	4. Foreboding feelings

Dipper stared at Bill bemused.

“A family heirloom. You care about your family?”

“Yes Pinetree I care about a silly little rock that my family owned.” Bill sighed for the thousandth time. “Now shut your mouth before I shut it for you.”

“Yes sir” Dipper saluted. “Just didn’t imagine you for the sentimental type. More like the I don’t give a fuck about anything but me and anything I take from people I murder.” His face featured a sly grin.

“Laugh it up. The stone is valuable. It can do a lot of things that I am not telling you about. Not like it will matter soon anyway.”

Dipper deflated a little at this. “What did you say took it anyway?”

“Are you stupid? Or just not listening. It was a witch, she took the stone that my parents gave me before I they ‘died’. I need that stone in order to find riches beyond your imagination. Now pipe down, your questions are grating my nerves.”

Dipper chose to listen for once and went back to looking around the room. It wasn’t like he didn’t know everything that was here anyway. The captain only listens to his questions a fraction of the time and the rest expects him to be the perfect little pet and keep his mouth shut.

During is once around of the room, Dipper notices something that he had not seen before.

“Bill? What is that feather on your desk?” Dipper whispers, better not trigger his anger if he does not want to talk.

Bill sighed. At this rate he’s never going to get any paperwork done. Not that he wanted to do it anyway.

“Pine tree it is a Hippogriff feather. Everyone knows that.”

Dipper facepalmed. “Siren, remember. Never lived on top of the ocean. Would kinda die.”

“Ah, it’s a giant griffin horse hybrid that you’ll never see so you don’t have to worry”

Dipper starts to feel nervous. “Umm, B- Bill. Are there other mythical creatures that you’ve caught before.”

“Caught? No. I’ve only ever killed mythical creatures and never regretted it.”

“Oh.” Dipper didn’t know what to say to that. The fact that he is not the only mythical that has been around the pirate yet the only one to have been with him alive deeply disturbs him. It brings him back down to earth. What was he doing? Talking to the pirate like they were even acquaintances. He’s only in this situation because he’s worth money to them or he’d have been killed like the rest of the poor creatures.

An ugly, awkward silence filled the room after that until it got to breaking point. Dipper was moping about in his water when Bill suddenly stood up and stormed out of the cabin to the deck. Blowing out a candle as he went and leaving Dipper alone in darkness.

“Pyronica how’s it going?” Bill approached his first mate and stood next to her leaning against the rail.

“Not bad Bill, we should be docking within the fortnight. As long as there are no surprise storms or military then everything will keep going smooth sailing as long as Zanthar can keep us going in the right direction.” She shouted the last part, laughing when she gets a filthy glare in return.

“Excellent. The sooner we can get this animal off our ship and get the gold the better.”

“But captain, I thought you were finally warming up to him.”

“Well not anymore. His companionship isn’t worth as much as the gold we are going to get.”

“But-” “No buts Pyronica. It’s going to the aquarium not matter what any of you land loving meat bags have to say about it! I am captain of this ship not you! Just remember your damn place and we will all live happily.” Bill then stormed off. He was sick and tired of talking about the stupid siren. It should only be treated like cargo, not like it is a part of the crew or even that it has opinions that matter!

He went down to the kitchen. He needed a nice hard drink.

 

Meanwhile. Dipper was sat alone and contemplating how it had all come down to this when the door creaked open and a lit candle came into view. Soon followed by a youth’s head.

“Fabian!” Dipper cried, finally glad to have one of the few people he actually liked here. It was getting tedious having to keep himself entertained all the time.

“Hey Dipper. How are you doing?” Came the quiet reply as Fabian slipped his slender body through the doorframe and sat in front of the small tank.

“I’m confused to be honest. One minute everyone is nice to me, the next Bill hates the air I breathe.”

Fabian let out a soft laugh “Sounds like Captain Cipher to me, he is worst then a yo-yo and that’s to his crew. None of us could have guessed how he would act to a sentient magical creature sharing a room with him.”

“Am I really going to an aquarium? What is an aquarium? Is it a big meeting place for humans to show what they’ve caught?”

Fabian chuckled nervously. “W-well. Ummmm. Dipper, you see. _It’s a place where we put marine animals to study them and show them off._ ” He said the last part as fast as he can.

“Sorry, what? Where Marine life goes? But surely there’s not enough space on land for sea creatures to be there.”

“Yeah. The. Uh. The enclosures aren’t very big.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“And I’m supposed to live in that! I thought it was bad enough being caught by a pirate but I’m not staying here to be sold off like a piece of meat for a fish bowl!” He started to push on the lid of the enclosure, trying to open it.

“Dipper, wait!” Fabian tried. “Dip- Dipper- _dipper_.” He whispered harshly, finally ceasing the frantic struggles of the siren. “What do you think will happen if you use your voice or get out!? You’ll be slaughtered. Too much of a risk they’d say. It’s not worth it!”

Dipper slumped to the bottom of the cage. “Yeah I suppose you’re right. I’ll just sit here and wait for my bowl.”

“Come on Dipper. Don’t be like that. We can try to make it as fun as possible on here and I promise I’ll come and visit eventually. Even if the captain doesn’t approve. I can’t be deck boy forever.”

“That’s true. Now get going before the captain comes back. Sounds like he’s been drinking and I really don’t want you to get into trouble.” He shooed the young man outside of the room with a whispered goodbye and was secluded in darkness once again.

\------

Dipper could almost cry in happiness. Salmon! They gave him delicious salmon to eat. So much better than the dry, bland trout. And this was a fresh kill, it tasted so good.

“Thank you so much.” He said with his mouth full. Pyronica looked understandably uncomfortable.

“Don’t mention it kid. Want me to leave a note with the aquarium that you like Salmon?”

“Thank you but no. Salmon is really sweet to us and having it constantly would be really sickly. They’re just a really good treat.”

“ “Oh okay. Well, I got things to do. People to beat. You just sit tight, we are almost there.” Then she stood up from her crouched position and left.

“No like I have a choice.” Dipper mumbled as she left.

 

Just as he was going back to sleep, being lulled by the gentle rocking of the ship reminding him of the currents at home, Cipher walks through the door.

Dipper decided to do the smart thing and keep his mouth shut.

“Wha chu lookin ah phishy.” The captain slurred.

Great, he was drunk.

“Nothing Bill.” He glances away, trying to keep interactions to a minimum. He wasn’t in the mood to argue.

“Fuckin look ah me when I speeak to ya phishy.”

“Bill. You’re drunk. Please go to bed.”

“Look. I don’t care if chu upset or not. You arre goin to teh aq- aq- quarium whether ya like it or not. You are juss goin to get me veeerrry rich an famous- hiccup- chu should not ave been s-stupid nough to get catched.”

Dipper could feel his anger rising. Did he feel no remorse at all? He was ruining Dipper’s entire existence and all he could care about was the fame and money.

“Chu are a pretty fish thou. Kinda makes me wish you were- hiccup. You were… What was I talkin abou again? Ah. Wish you were hooman or at least a common wench.”

Dipper had enough of this. So now if he was human it would have been so much better? His temper exploded.

“So just because I’m not a land dweller. Just because I have a tail instead of legs means that I’m not sentient? I can be sold and traded like an animal because I’m not like you? That’s so bigot and simple minded. We are a far more superior race then you stupid prey items!”

Apparently, Cipher did not appreciate this. He pressed his face up against the tank, showing his rums stained teeth in the process. Clarity started to return to the captain’s eyes and his face lit up in a maniacal grin.

“Is that what you think? Well don’t worry. You won’t have to deal with me for long. Within a few days you’ll be off this ship and into a place worst then hell. Sentient or not, you are insubordinate to us. We rule the skies, seas and the land! Now thanks for your opinion. Let’s hope the next few days without food won’t hurt you.” He stormed out the cabin once again, this time leaving a heavy air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at writing drunk people.   
> Thank you so much for reading this. I would love to hear what you all think of it!


	5. To the aquarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long. University has been horrible recently and I lost my mojo. I haven't edited this so yeah. Kudos and comments fuel my mojo XD enjoy

Today was the day that Dipper was regretting. A few days had passed in awkward silences and the two of them blatantly ignoring each other. Dipper could hear the shouts of the men as they approached the docks, his anxiety was at an all-time high. Surely, they wouldn’t actually sell him to the aquarium. Right? God damn it his planned hadn’t worked at all. All he had managed to do was piss the captain off more. Probably giving him more reason to sell him to those stupid humans who have the audacity to call themselves ‘scientists.’

He heard the door creaked and hoped it was just the captain getting something that he had forgotten. Unfortunately, it wasn’t. It was 8 ball. He came into the room with a grim smile. 

“Sorry siren, land is less than 20 minutes away. I must get you out and ready. Don’t you worry. I’m sure there will be lots of food and ladies for you.”

He dipper internally turned red. One thing that he had neglected to tell anyone- and with good reason- was that he was a rare extra chromosomal male. And with the magic in their bodies, it makes it so that the extra X chromosome that Dipper had inherited makes him able to reproduce, like a girl. Luckily for him, it connects his cloaca. Otherwise he would never live it down, it would be so embarrassing. This was the reason for him being physically smaller than most of the males in the pod.

He was snapped out of his musing when he felt the lid to the tank lift and large hands wrap around his waist. He yelped as he was taken out of the water and wrapped his arms around 8 balls neck for stability. For the first time in a week- possibly more- Dipper wanted to stay in the small tank and eat trout. 

Dipper liked exploring the unknown sure, but when that unknown involves moving him out of the ocean and a bunch of stupid humans who don’t understand that they are just prey and he worries. What if he’s never getting out of here? That’ll be a great legacy.

‘Here lies Dipper, caught by pirates before he was mature. Lived in museum. Died.’

Dipper inhaled deeply as they got outside. He loved the salty smell of the ocean but he was terrified what was to come. He dared look over to the land and saw a lot of people. There was a big, four-legged animal pulling something that had a tank of water on it. 

Dipper flicked his leg in nervousness. None of those people looked friendly.

“Stop it, your heavy enough” 8 ball complained. Dipper just glared back.

All to soon they were docking up. Dipper was starting to feel the effect of being out of water too long. He was dry and starting to get very irritable. It looked like he wouldn’t have to worry for much longer. He was passed over to a grimy, smelly and disgusting human. He immediately retracted his arms, he wanted nothing of his to be near this filth. It was bad enough that it was holding him.

For what seemed like an eternity- plus a lot of gagging- Dipper was slowly lowered into the tiny tank that the scientists had acquired. How small did they think the sirens were, he classes as a small siren and he barely fits. A full-sized siren would not have fit in there even if they tried to squeeze them in, humans are so stupid, they cannot even overestimate the size of a water dwelling specimen they want to transport, instead they rely on their own calculations- pathetic. 

He dared to glance back as they troop of scientists packed up and got in their vehicles. He saw the crew looking guilty and a tad sad but the captain was a different story, he looked elated at the fact that he was getting so much gold and Dipper was suffering. Dipper quickly glanced away, it only made this hurt more. Treated like he was merchandise and not a sentient being. 

He decided then to just look out the side of the cramped enclosure. As they started to move further away from the docks and more into land (with a lot of head bumps), Dipper was in awe at the scenery but was also filled with disgust. These stupid things were ruining the nature of the land! But it took a lot of brains and team work to do it. This species is so oxymoronic, complete opposites. He couldn’t phantom what goes through their tiny minds. 

There were so many of them walking around and they seemed to have dominated different species, riding on some of their backs, herding others, no way was they ever going to do anything like that to him! He would rather die than bow down to their whims. 

People stopped and pointed as he was driven past. They gaped, gasped and laughed. If this is how it is on his way to the aquarium, Dipper was not looking forward to what it would be like to be there permanently. He felt like more of a freak than he did when he was with the sirens! Was he doomed to live a life of mockery for the enjoyment of others!  
All to soon they pulled up to this big building that had a picture of a whale on it. They seemed to go in through the back and there was a lot of security guards. 

Good luck getting out of this one. Dipper thought miserably to himself. 

He was hauled up with the tank by a handful of large men and carried into the building. He didn’t get chance to look around as they hurried along and before he knew it, they had opened the top of the lid and dumped him in colder water… Into his new home.


	6. At the aquarium

Dipper was unceremoniously dumped into what looked like a giant swimming pool. It was a shock to his system as the water was just a bit too cold and not like the tropical waters he’s used to. He swam to the top of the tank to make them listen to his complaints but there was no one there. It was like they had all suddenly vanished..

He ventured around this ‘enclosure’ but could only find menial things, nothing mentally stimulating at all. This was an entire joke! If they though the was staying in this for 5 minutes let alone the rest of his life then they have one too many screw loose. There was only simple fish that Dipper wouldn’t eat even if he was the last Siren alive, he also spotted a few shells. One thing that he could thank his lucky stars for was the cave that had been placed in the back of the tank. There was absolutely zero chance he was just going to sit around and let them marvel at him like he was a zoo animal. He is staying in that damn cave until they give him something better.

He had been staying in the tank for 2 days moping when he heard a commotion. He stuck his head out of the cave and saw a grotesque face peering over the edge, a large unidentifiable fish hanging in their hands. Although Dipper was very hungry, he will not submit to these ‘scientists’. He would starve to death before he’d let that happen.

Apparently, they had other ideas. They wouldn’t let their subject die even if they weren’t able to study him. For now. They dropped the fish into the tank and stared for 10 minutes. After there was no movement in the tank, the group that was stood behind the man with the fish dissipated. Not leaving any evidence of them being there.  
Dipper slowly creeped out of the cave, looking around for any evidence of them watching him. Once he had come up empty he carried on swam a little bit further. Looking around paranoid he darted to the location the fish had landed, snatching it as fast as he could and bolted back. He didn’t know how much linger he could stand to live like this if its only bee a few days.

 

Bill rejoiced and danced at the sizeable amount of gold in his cabin. The bounty sure was good for that siren. 

“Tonight, we feast well men!” He cheered. “But first. Fabian go to the town and buy as much food as you can possibly carry.” 

With a deep sigh, Fabian started the venture to the busy town. He strolled off the deck, leaving the sound of cheering men behind. He was always the one to do the work no one else wanted to. He was not looking ahead and tripped over the ledge that had connected the plank to the docks. 

Heaving another sigh, he set off. He walked up the unsteady cobble stone and darted out of the way of oncoming horses and their riders. Trying not to look at them and see the nasty sneers they were giving him. The joys of being a ‘nasty deck boy’ working with pirates. Seen at the scum of humanity. He could have been shot and killed and not one soul would have stopped to help him. He felt very insecure walking through these kinds of people. Rich and uptight, with tons of money to spare but not willing to waste it on others who need it. 

He ventured past a lot of old rickety stores but with a glance into the window he didn’t see anything that was of particular interest or was cheap enough for the Captain.  
He was very close to the stalls he was aiming for when he saw a big commotion. There was a huddle of people outside a particularly large building. Upon closer inspection he saw it was the aquarium. Fabian felt his stomach drop. He shouldn’t but he could not help but wonder how Dipper was doing in this knew environment. Using some of the coins that the captain had gifted him, Fabian joined the long line. Unable to keep away.

The stand in the line took about half an hour before Fabian could enter the building. He paid and made a bee line to the biggest attraction, elbowing a few people on his way. There seemed to be a disappointed atmosphere amongst the people standing around the enclosure. 

Going to an area where a lot of people weren’t gathered as they thought they couldn’t see the siren there, he took a look. There seemed to be a lot of fish swimming around and coral. The marine specialist are obviously trying to make it as close to home as they can. 

He didn’t see anything significant at first, then he saw a hidden cave. He looked into the cave and saw the shimmer of blue as Dipper shuffled about. He looked miserable from that little bit that he saw. He spent a while trying to get dippers attention without shouting. Ranging from waving his arm to jumping around like a lunatic. But none of it seemed to work, Dipper just wouldn’t look outside.

Dejected, Fabian moped to the exit to carry on with his original duty. Grab the food for the ship. He went to multiple stalls and ended up having to buy a wheelbarrow just so that he could carry it all. Not like the captain would care now that he has such a large sum of gold. He made his way back to the ship.

 

Dipper saw it a second too late. One second, he was content with sulking in the cavern and the next an arm with a claw like attachment clamped around his waist. Dipper screeched and thrashed, clawing and biting the contraption with the frantic movement of any trapped animal, but nothing he did damaged it. Obviously, it was made with him in mind. 

Suddenly, he was lurched backwards and was starting to be dragged back to the surface of the tank. He thrashed his tail and tried to pull himself back into the cave but to no use. The thing at the end of the stick was obviously much stronger than he was. With a final tug, Dipper was launched onto the platform that resided next to the pool. 

Gasping for breath whilst he adapted to using his lungs again, Dipper flinched away from the huddle of humans gathered around him. Mumbling amongst themselves and talking about Dipper like he wasn’t there. Typical scientists. 

Dirty hands grabbed Dippers arms and tail before he could react and another muzzle was shoved onto his face. This means he is going to have lots of fun…

Ties were placed on his hand and he was placed on a piece of fabric stretched out, it looked like it was designed to hold an adult human. Dipper experienced vertigo as he was hoisted up and a handful of men worked together and moved him through the building. Dipper tried to memorise where they were going but it was hopeless in the end, the place was like a giant maze with everything being identical.

Finally, they entered through some kind of door and hands placed themselves under dipper. Unwelcomed and invasive, the lifted him onto a very cold surface. Immediately Dipper was shivering. Stupid humans and their stupid contraptions. Give him a one on one fight and he’d wipe out the lot of the parasites. 

He felt a prick in him arm and looked around to see a needle in his arm and a tube coming from the entry wound, liquid going into his arm. Alarmed and intrigued, Dipper decided now was a good time to listen to the conversations going on around him. But he could only get snippets of it.

“..Lacking nutrients…Explore anatomy… Unusual for a male…”

The next hour passed in frustration and agony as Dipper was cut, prodded and hit with various devices as the scientists tried to receive all the information they wanted from the siren. After what felt like an eternity, Dipper was dumped back into the tank without restraints and all he could do was float to the bottom of the tank, mentally and physically exhausted, wondering if this will ever end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how late this update is! I keep losing my muse and I keep having laptop problems. But its fixed now. I'm also undergoing tests for polyarthritis and connective tissue disease at 19 :( . There are some days I cannot walk but I will start dedicating those days to writing!


	7. A smack to the head is what everyone needs

“Sir, what are we going to do now? We haven’t had an assignment recently.” Fabian, the brave little idiot approached the captain of the ship.

It had been a week since he had sold that siren and they had all feasted plentifully. Yet the captain seemed to sulk around the ship and tried not to look like he was moping (he failed). He was constantly hounded by Pyronica to get the kid back and the other men who seemed to like him enjoyed annoying him as well. He tried to make it seem like he didn’t care about it but they all knew otherwise. He refused to take on another assignment, whether it be raiding a ship or capturing another mythical creature. This was causing all of the men to become impatient and anxious.

“We have enough gold to last us a year minimum. We need not another assignment” Bill snapped at the child. He was at the end of his patience with all the questions. ‘Bill I know you want him back. Go get him.’ He mocked in a high voice suspiciously close to that of Pyronica. He was not dependent on a stupid half fish. He done his job and that was all that he needed. 

“But sir. The men are getting anxious” Fabian cried. “There are fights every day. They have nothing to do and it is getting to their head.” He had waited as long as he could before approaching the captain but he couldn’t stand getting more bruises by being pushed around by testosterone filled pirates. 

Bill glanced down from staring out in the ocean at the deck boy. He noticed that he had bags under his eyes and he wasn’t looking so good. He was so wrapped up in sulking (not that he’ll ever admit it) that he has been a terrible captain to the men on his ship. 

He was a pirate. And pirates get what they want one way or another or there would be heads rolling. Surely, he could get the stupid fish back and chuck it back into the ocean. If only to appease his stupid newfound guilt.

“Go get Pyronica” He sighed deeply. Rubbing his forehead to ward away the approaching headache. Not seeing the triumphant smirk strewn across Fabians face.

Fabian quickly exited before the Captains bad mood was taken out on him for interrupting him. He dashed down the stairs, away from the main wheel and quickly shuffled along to the kitchens where Pyronica was sat drinking Ale. 

“Pyronica! The Captain wants to see you, it looks like our plan finally worked.” 

He saw her fist bump the air. “Fucking finally! I’m sick and tired of doing nothing whilst the Captain mopes like a child because he didn’t get his dick wet.”

Fabian made a funny face at her. He was still an innocent child! He did not need to hear that. 

“Hurry and get to him before he changes his mind… please” He squeaked when she levelled him with a glare.

“On it shorty. Now get back to work. We don’t pay you to stand around like a bum.” She hopped up and started up the stairs.  
“But you don’t pay me.” Whispered Fabian to himself before climbing up to the top deck. 

“Oi Cipher! You called” Pyronica yelled as her greeting. Seemingly in a good mood for once.

“Watch your mouth brat. I still demand respect around here.” Bill snapped from his position leaning on the railing. Glaring at the younger woman.

“Touché. Now what was it you wanted from me Captain.” She sniffed disdainfully.

“Aint you a ball of sunshine. Anyway, I’ve decided I want the Siren for myself for reasons that have nothing to do with you.” He eyed her carefully. Interrupting her as she opened her mouth to ask. “I will get to keep the money and the siren. I’m a pirate and I get what I want, a damn fine one at that.” He ignored the snort from the approaching woman.  
“Fine Captain. We are currently 5 days sail away from the docks where he resides. We have that time to plan the ‘fishnapping’ and to get back to work. I’m sure the lads will appreciate it.” She started to walk off. Yelling to the closest men.

“And Cap.” She glanced back “Its nice to have you back.”

X-o-x-o

Dipper was too weak to move. For 4 consecutive days he was dragged out of the pool and tests were conducted on him. Each time he was getting weaker and weaker, everything they thought they were doing to help him was doing the exact opposite. 

He watched as a fish was placed directly in front of him. They had given up dumping the food in the tank when they realised that Dipper was not moving. Possibly thinking he had slipped into depression and was refusing to move, not that he physically could. His muscles felt weak, he could barely lift his arm to pick up the offered morsel of food. He needs more food and these stupid creatures cannot tell that. He may look healthy by their standards but he was emaciated by Siren terms. Any longer of this and he’ll be a goner. Then they would lose an alive specimen to study, he thought remorsefully. 

Around now was the time that they would allow people to come into the aquarium to star at him like he is the most interesting thing in their dull and boring lives. Did they have nothing better to do then stare at a physically weak siren like he was a class A circus act. Probably not. Constricting their lives to one places, repeating each day over and over just to make ends meat. Sounds like torture. They’re such a puny race, unable to do anything properly. They cannot hunt using their own evolutionary weapons and have the strangest social structure he had ever seen. How does your importance revolve around pieces of flappy wood that gets passed around. 

Dipper looked over at the humans in disgust. They weren’t worthy of his time and presence. Painfully he turned around, groaning as every muscle protested. And started the tedious job of dragging his heavy tail and body bit by bit deeper into the cave. He didn’t care that these people spent money they couldn’t waste to see him. He looked similar enough to a human that they should be able to sympathise with the condition he was in. Then again, they are a race that is equal to if not more violent then the Sirens themselves, they just feel victimised because Sirens predated on them.

When Dipper was safely hidden in the alcove, he started the tedious task of lifting the piece of fish that he had managed to drag along with himself and started to nibble on its torso. Who knows how long this morsel will last him. Those idiots better step up in feeding him or he’s finding a way of eating them song or no song. He is not going to live out the rest of his life weak, starving and contained. He was a proud specimen and he’ll find a way out whether he got help or not. For now, he just needs to communicate to them to feed him more so that he can get his strength up.

Grimacing as he was forced to eat the eyeball of the fish for sustenance he turned back to the mouth of the cave and ever so slowly, put one arm in front of the other and heaved all that he could with the little muscles he had. Bit by bit with the occasional break he managed to army crawl his way to just outside of the cave. Cringing at the scratches that the stones had graciously given him. He ignored the gasps of the stupid humans. They were the lucky ones that finally got to see the ‘elusive siren’. 

It took him at least half an hour to reach the rim of the tank where a crowd had gathered to stare at him closely. He’d kill them all if he could, how can they look at his concaved ribs and think this was healthy for a siren. They really are a very stupid race, blind to their own wants. He stared pointedly at the front people and gestured to his mouth, pretending to chew on some food.

“I think he wants food!” He heard the muffled cries of a young child.

“But he’s already eaten?” The people surrounding him hummed in agreement.

“Are you stupid? He is physiologically similar to us. If any one person looked like that they’d be on the brink of death!” It seemed an old man at the back had gut after all.  
Using his vindictive streak, Dipper nodded along to the man as enthusiastically as he could. Enticing roars of outrage from the people. Demanding that he get more food now. At least there was one good thing that came from all of these humans watching him. He watched elated as the worked hurried away to get more food for him. As a thank you he could entertain these people and eat in front of them, lets hope it puts them off their dinner. They deserve it for letting him rot in this prison.

x-o-x-o

Bill was standing on the top deck, watching his men work. They had only been sailing for a day and had at least another 5 days before they docked back where they dropped the siren off. According the Fabian, they had the siren holed up near the ocean and was in a tank that was comparable to a swimming pool to what territory the Sirens usually patrol. When the boy had told him this information he was lucky that the information was so valuable, so he didn’t get punished for going behind the captains back and wasting precious money that wasn’t his. 

He marched down to where the men (and woman) were working their asses of to get the ship moving as fast as it could with the air currents before it decided to move direction. 8 ball was fastening the ropes, using his strength to his advantage and grabbing the heaviest rope they owned. Pyronica was screaming as the boys scaling to the birds nest as usual. And Krypto was opening the sails as wide as they would go. Putting them to optimum use.

Bill felt a surge of pride at how efficient and fast his crew were. They all looked a lot better working in this kind of heavy stress environment then lazing about doing nothing but fighting. He’ll remember next time they ever get a break to keep their lazy asses moving. Possibly to paint the ship and fix all those holes in the rafts. Free labour is always the best kind and it seemed his men always need to me mentally stimulated, much like a caged animal. He would work their sorry asses to make up for his past moping and he’ll work them good. Soon he’ll have his precious siren back into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im not going to give you excuse after excuse. I had half this chapter written for a while but i couldn't find my muse. Recently i had taken up a writing challenge and I promised myself I wouldn't start it until I finished at least this chapter.
> 
> Please tell me how I can improve! I need it. And please comment what you think. Thanks for reading guys


	8. His blood runs cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a short chapter because i left you in the dark for so long and i'm sorry about that. I will try and do better i promise. 
> 
> Any who, in the future there will be a scene of smut (don't shoot some of us have dirty pleasures).   
> Now two questions:
> 
> Would you prefer it:  
> a) In the story line  
> b) As a one shot and added to a series on here
> 
> Also would you:  
> a) prefer it as human Dipper / Bill?  
> b) siren Dipper / Bill
> 
> I'm leaving it in your hands so if you don't vote, don't complain about what happens later.

Dipper was feeling slightly better now that he was given more food than before. Bear in mind it is only slightly, no one can magically get over malnutrition and starvation in the matter of days. He was starting to get his strength back up and he could finally swim a little distance instead of dragging himself all over the place. He hated showing weakness like that, especially to these creatures, they would feel as if they had ‘tamed’ him and that was unacceptable. 

As Dipper swam around- albeit slowly- he let his mind wonder. Unfortunately, it wondered onto forbidden topics. Topics such as Bill Cipher. Recently, with his mind being distracted by focusing on the experiments and lack of food, Dipper happily forgot about the pirate. He hoped that jackass drowned out in the sea and hoped even more for him to be consumed by sirens, the irony would be amazing. He had hoped for even a second that the pirate had a change of heart but evidently the bastard couldn’t see past his own greed. Once a pirate always a pirate and such. 

Yet he couldn’t stop his mind from coming up with scenes were the pirate comes to his aid, realising his terrible mistake and releasing Dipper so he could happily go back to his loner life. He had enough interaction with the other species to last ten life times thank you very much. He should have appreciated the solitude when he had it but no, he complained and it was thrown in his face. He knows not to look a gift horse in the mouth again. 

Snapped out of his musing by insistent tapping on the glass Dipper sighed, it was a little girl gesturing for him to twirl. He didn’t want to feel like a trick dog but he had a soft spot for children, they hadn’t witnessed the horrors of the world and their innocence just called for him. He gave a twirl and sighed, what he wouldn’t give to be able to bring his own children into this world. Alas, it was not meant to be as they would not last a single year in the solitude life that he lived (and he would have to find someone willing to mate with him) 

Absentmindedly he made his way back to his cave when he felt it, a tremor threading through the building. Surely it wasn’t what he thought it was? There were no tectonic plates where they were situated surely, if he calculated correctly the average of where he was there was zero chance of an earthquake. Yet there it was again, the water sloshing around in the tanks as they were violently jerked at the force of whatever was interrupting the ground below them. He really hoped it wasn’t a natural disaster, no one would bother to try and save him! Should this place fall around him he is screwed! He would either die in the impact or starve to death not long after. 

Suddenly, screams pierced the air. The sound of gunshots soon followed and a thump like sound. Good, so it wasn’t a natural disaster after all, he could breathe a little better now. But, what the hell was causing that commotion? Well whatever it was it was coming straight for his section and Dipper felt a sinking feeling that it was heading straight for him. He darted and hid in the cave, not wanting to know whether it was after him or the other rare species in the aquarium. Better to hide and keep the attention away from him.

Dipper could hear the footsteps coming closer, it sounded like there were quite a few people out there. He cowered even further if it was possible, but he was taking zero chanced of them catching him. He could hear them murmuring amongst themselves and then slowly move on. Dipper counted ten minutes before he dared to leave the cave and see if the carnage had made its way to were he was currently residing. It looked like he was in the all clear, until he heard a grating voice behind him that he wished to never hear again.  
“Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here Pinetree.”


End file.
